1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device mounter head, and more particularly, to a device mounter head for mounting components on a substrate and the like after grabbing the components and transferring the components and a device mounting method using the device mounter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device mounter head operates by grabbing electronic components, transferring the electronic components, and then mounting the electronic components on a substrate, as an apparatus for mounting electronic components such as semiconductors and the like on a substrate.
The device mounter head includes a nozzle spindle with an inlet port, and controls grabbing of electronic components and separating of the electronic components from the device mounter head by controlling air pressure of the inlet port.
However, a time delay may occur in a pipeline communicating with the inlet port of the nozzle spindle. In addition, the time delay may occur also in a solenoid valve disposed inside the pipeline. Like this, in a case where the time delay occurs in the device mounter head, it is not possible to control precisely a timing of forming or clearing negative pressure in the inlet port of the nozzle spindle.
The nozzle spindle is disposed in such a way that the nozzle spindle may move up and down and rotate, and because of the time delay problem mentioned above, an interval is necessary between a time of controlling a movement of the nozzle spindle and a time of controlling the air pressure of the inlet port. Accordingly, an operation speed of the device mounter head is slowed down. As a result, a time required for a device mounting process increases.
In addition, in the device mounter head, a control for the air pressure of the inlet port and a control for the movement of the nozzle spindle are independent from each other, and thus, hardware of the device mounter head is complicated.